Love is Complicated
by FoRsak3n
Summary: [ AU Bubblegum x Marceline ] I instantly regretted those words, because the look on her face made my stomach churn. A sinister smirk crossed her pale lips as she leaned in to get a better look at my face. With a cocky brow raise, she tilted her head while running fingers through those long tresses. "Oh really now? I'll take you up on that bet little girl."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, all copyright goes to Pen Ward.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the same as any other boring day in class.

Time could not move fast enough as I gazed blankly out the window, fingers mindlessly twirling a pen when the intercom clicked on, our principle's voice interrupting my English class.

"I need Bonnibel Bubblegum to come to the office please."

Well that was odd...

I'm a straight A student, have a perfect attendance record, and might I add, I'm the class president, so why would I be called to the office like this?

"You heard him Bonnibel," Mrs Buntcake said motioning to the door with her thumb.

My brows knitted together in confusion as I stood from my chair, nodding as I tossed my pen on the desk and moved to leave the room.

In the long hallway, flickering lights from above reflected along the waxed floors, the sound of my footsteps echoing off the lockers making me feel uneasy as I strolled along.

Rounding the corner, I nearly bumped into our principle, gasping when I took a quick step back before our bodies could collide.

"Ah, Miss Bubblegum, there you are."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes dear. Since you're the class president, I thought it would be nice of you to show our new student around," as she spoke, her body took a side step, showing a raven haired girl behind her who was casually leaned up against the lockers with her arms crossed.

"Sup," was all the girl said, lifting her chin to acknowledge my presence.

"Oh, hello."

"Her name is Marceline Abadeer. Here is her class roster, and I now leave her in your capable hands. If you will excuse me, I'll take my leave since I have other matters to attend to."

As Mrs Rootbeer hurried off, my gaze flicked back to Marceline, watching as she pushed off the lockers with her foot; sticking an ear bud in her left ear before scrolling through the ipod song list with her thumb.

I will admit, a small sting of jealousy bubbled in my stomach, making me seriously hate myself for it.

She was really pretty.

The way that silky, jet black hair flowed down her shoulders and back, with side swept bangs kissing her pale skin as those dark eyes scanned the ipod screen, made her look like a porcelain doll.

Long eyelashes even brushed her cheeks each time she blinked.

It wasn't fair for someone to be this beautiful.

Just the way that shoulder to her hoodie fell off one shoulder to expose a grey tank underneath looked amazing on her. On me, I would most likely look like a hobo.

"Are we going to do this, or what," her voice broke my train of thought, bringing me back to earth.

"Sorry, uh yeah. If you will follow me, I'll show you the cafeteria first since lunch is coming up next."

Bending down, with one hand she grabbed her bag and slung it over a shoulder, holding it in place with that hand while sticking the other hand in a pocket of her dark blue skinnies.

"Lead the way."

Showing her around the school took maybe thirty minutes, and we were passing the last stop which was the auditorium when I attempted to break the ice. After all, there was no point in not trying to be friends, right?

"So Marceline, where are you from?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not. Um, do you have any hobbies?"

"Listen Princess," just the way she spat out the word princess made my body shudder. It was like she hated me when I had done nothing to this girl but try to be nice.

"We both know that this will most likely be the last time we talk so I don't know why you're trying to hear my life story. Your kind and my kind just do _not _hang out, okay? It's like some written rule."

"Hold up, what do you mean, _your kind_?"

I glared at her, placing a hand on my hip when she started to laugh, eyes blinking when she realized I was being dead serious.

"You kidding... you know, your type. Just by looking at you I can tell you're a little goodie two shoes. You're most likely on the cheerleading squad, straight A student, blah blah. To put it bluntly, a kiss ass."

"Excuse me?! I am NOT a kiss ass!"

I had to stomp my foot, a growl emitting from my throat to those insulting words. How dare she?!

"Ha, yeah, and I just happen to have a leprechaun in my pocket. Girl, I got you pegged and you're just mad that I'm right."

"You don't even know me! I happen to be one of the awesomest people you will ever meet and I bet you I could to get along with someone as rude as you!"

I instantly regretted those words, because the look on her face made my stomach churn. A sinister smirk crossed her pale lips as she leaned in to get a better look at my face.

With a cocky brow raise, she tilted her head while running fingers through her long tresses.

"Oh really now. I'll take you up on that bet little girl. For a hundred bucks, I bet you for an entire month you could not walk in my shoes and be my friend."

"T'ch, too easy."

"I'm not finished yet, Princess... now, during this month we are to spend at least three hours together after school three days out of the week. And weekends for one night have a sleep over at either house."

"I can't do weekends, I have cheer practice on every Wednesday and Saturday."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as her body leaned back to cross her arms impatiently.

"I said sleepover... you're not sleeping at practice."

"Alright, fine. But my conditions are as follows; you are to be nice to my friends and family and not once be rude."

"Fine."

"You can't do that. There is no way you can't be rude."

She ignored my words, putting in her other ear bud before flicking up a lazy wave as she turned to walk off, calling from over her shoulder.

"Meet me back here after school. Tonight, you're staying at my place. Later, Princess."

"Wait, I can't tonight, I have to study!"

Though it was useless, she was already too far down the hallway to hear me. And if she did, she must have ignored me.

* * *

**So this was just a little experiment I wanted to try.**

**Let me know if you like it, or if I should just scrap this piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ugh, why was I even doing this?

Grabbing my cell from my pocket, I checked the time, same as I have been every five minutes since school let out. She was already thirty minutes late, and yet, I can't even begin to understand why I'm still waiting.

Curse my damn pride for needing to prove that I'm right!

"Expecting a call?"

I jumped to the voice from behind me, my body jerking around to find Marceline staring at me with a raised brow.

"No, and do you have any idea what time it is? You're late. I have to start studying you know."

"Alright little miss smarty pants, if your studying is so important, why are you still waiting on me? Awe, did you miss me that much?"

"What?! You have GOT to be flipping kidding me. What the beyork, pfffft, no. I'm simply proving that I am right, and you are wrong."

"Glob, can't take a joke can you? Haha, whatev'z, let's go."

Grabbing my messenger bag from off the floor, I held the strap to my shoulder and followed her outside, stopping when we reached the parking lot. She used her chin to motion to the right, speaking at the same time she pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm parked over there. Do I need to follow you home so you can pack?"

I sighed deeply, rubbing my temples while trying to wrap my brain around this idiotic situation.

"Why am I doing this again," speaking more so to myself than anyone else.

"Because you just _have_ to prove you're right, remember?"

I rolled my eyes to that smug reply, glaring to her from the corner of my eye before rolling my shoulders back and lifting my head with pride.

"And I will succeed, I always do. I'm parked in the back, so yes, unfortunately you will need to follow me home."

She chuckled, pulling down her sunglasses just enough to take a peek over the rim, those bangs brushing against her cheeks from the small gust of wind that blew by.

"We'll see who wins. Alright Princess, let's go."

Growling under my breath, I stomped across the parking lot, the sound of her car roaring to life echoing off the building since everyone else had already left.

Again, like I said, she _was_ thirty minutes late after all.

The drive home was awkward, I could not keep myself from checking in the rear view mirror. Every time I did, she had that same cocky expression like she somehow knew I was looking.

Gah, I hated how conceited she is!

Pulling in my driveway, I was relieved to see my parents were still at work. Good, that meant I would not have to introduce her.

Parking, I grabbed my keys and bag from the back seat when she parked behind my car, her car door slamming moments later as I stood straight.

"Nice place," she stuck both hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she spoke, my only reaction being a shoulder shrug.

"Eh, it's nothing special I guess."

Walking to the front door, I slipped my key into the lock, then stepped to the side and let her enter first out of courtesy. Even though I wasn't happy considering the circumstances, there was no reason for me to stop being my polite self.

I slammed the door shut behind me, then grabbed a pen and sheet of paper from my bag to write out a letter to let my parents know I would be staying with a friend. Just writing out the word friend made my lips snarl.

"Wait here," I blurted out as I started to head upstairs, making sure she came nowhere near my room.

"T'ch, fine. No biggie," her tone was nonchalant as she leaned against the stair's railing, crossing her arms.

Inside my room, I rushed to throw things into an overnight bag. Trying to remember everything I would need such as toothbrush, extra clothes and so on.

Standing in the middle of my room, I paused to push back my bangs, trying to double think on if I was forgetting anything. A snal nagging feeling was trying to tell me I was leaving something behind, but her voice coming from downstairs made me decide it wasn't worth trying to figure out.

"Yo, did you fall asleep or something?!"

"You made me wait, it's only fair." Skipping steps on my way down, I found her still leaning against the railing, this time she had her glasses pushed up on her head so her bangs were pulled back.

I was actually surprised by how pretty her eyes were. Great, another feature about her that just made her amazing and brought the jealousy out in me.

With one hand, she pushed back down her shades and lead the way outside to her car; popping the trunk so I could throw my book bag and overnight bag in. Afterwards, I slipped in the passenger side, finding her already waiting for me.

I buckled up and watched the window in silence as she backed up and started to head in the opposite direction of school. Guess her house in on the other side of town.

After about twenty minutes of driving, we reached the outskirts of town; the uncomfortable silence in the car growing thicker by the second.

She must have felt it too, because she turned on the radio to some station I've never even heard of before. I wasn't one for music much anyways so that didn't surprise me.

Once she pulled in to a driveway, I looked up to see it was a three-story house, which was really nice. And she was impressed by my place when she lives somewhere like this?

I was about to say something when her cell went off, and that is when she done something I have never seen someone do before. She picked up, said No, then hung up without hearing what the other person had to say.

"What the heck was that all about?"

"Ugh, don't ask..." She rolled her eyes then stepped out, slamming the door.

Grabbing my stuff I followed her inside, stopping by the kitchen counter when she picked up an apple and took a bite.

"You hungry?"

"No thanks."

"What, don't tell me you're one of those health nuts. Jeez, it's not going to kill you, but whatever. Suit yourself," she took another bite and turned to walk around the corner to a set of stairs.

I stayed close so I wouldn't get lost, and once we reached her room, I dropped my bags by the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you can, ya'know, do what ever you want I guess."

I grabbed my books, then crawled to the middle of her bed to try to start my studying. If I didn't do it now who knows when I will have the chance.

It was maybe five minutes after I heard the shower cut on when something caught my attention. Looking up from the page I was reading, I strained to listen, trying to make out the words.

Someone was singing, and quite beautifully at that. Was someone else in the house listening to music?

Setting the book aside, I stood and followed the sound, finding it coming from behind a white door.

Knocking on it once, I waited for an answer, but when no one said anything I slowly crept open the door only to be hit in the face with steam and the smell of body wash and shampoo.

From inside the bathroom, I could hear Marceline singing faintly to herself, nearly taking my breath away.

Who knew she had a voice like that?

When the shower cut off, I gasped, quickly shutting the door and running back to her room so she wouldn't catch me. Grabbing my books, I went back to reading, pretending I never left.

She entered the room moments later with a grey no smoking tee and short black shorts. Her hair flipped to one side as she worked a towel at the wet tresses.

"Do you always spy on people while they are taking showers?"

"Ack! How did you, I mean, what are you talking about?"

She paused, blinking at me before dropping her head down to dry the back of her hair.

"I mean exactly what I said. I have like sonic hearing, I heard the door open. So spill, why were you checking on me. You perv, trying to take a peek."

"Oh my glob, are you kidding me?! I was not! I was-"

Her phone went off again, interrupting me for the second time today. She growled heavily, checked the caller id then slung it on her bed letting it finish ringing.

"You're not going to get that?"

"Why should I when-," the cell went off again, this time her glare burning holes into the electronic.

"I swear to GLOB I am going to throw that damn thing out the window!"

She stomped over to the bed, jerked it up and answered with a harsh, "what!"

The look on her face was tense, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip to keep from lashing out. When she finally spoke after the other person had rambled for almost ten minutes, her tone was stiff and forced.

"I already told you, no. And stop calling, I'm here with company. Hey Princess, say hi," she held the phone out towards my face, a confused, "hey," was all I could manage as I watched her curiously.

When she placed the cell back to her ear, the smirk on her face was impish; like she was enjoying herself now.

"Yeahp... so back off will ya. Later."

She hung up and turned the phone off, chucking it in her book bag.

"Okay, seriously, who was that?"

Marceline fell on to the bed, her wet hair spreading out around her body from the impact. She then looked to my face, lacing fingers behind her head as she lounged back.

"One of my exes. She found out I broke up with Ash, and thinks now that I'm free I'll take her back. But she is out of her freakin' mind if she thinks I want her cheating ass back. Relationships just never end well for me, as you can tell."

"Why did you break up with Ash?"

"He was a total douche. I'm so over it."

"Wait up a minute, you dated a girl?!"

Her brows pulled together as she angled her body to lean up on her elbows, those raven tresses falling off her shoulders behind her.

"Uh, yeah, what of it?"

"But you're a girl!"

This made her laugh, moving to sit on her knees as she watched me.

"Are you telling me you're _that_ closed-minded?"

Placing a hand in front of her, she pushed up and started to slowly crawl towards me, her hair again falling down perfectly around her body as she moved.

The closer she became, the more my heart started to race. I could only watch with wide eyes, not knowing what I should do.

Bit by bit, her hands and knees gradually brought her closer until her right hand pushed on my shoulder, roughly throwing me backwards so she could crawl on top of my body. She straddled my hips and kept me pinned with her legs, faintly cupping my cheek to run a thumb over my bottom lip.

"So you're telling me," she whispered, leaning down to finish her words against my ear, "that this doesn't turn you on?"

I swallowed hard.

This was getting all too real, all too soon. Never in my life had I ever had such thoughts, and if my friends, or worse, my family found out that I was even in such a situation they would blow a fuse!

Yet I couldn't bring myself to stop her, the tiniest part of me wanted to keep her close. Though, I lightly pushed her back, instantly regretting the action because she didn't refuse; she slipped off me and slapped my arm.

"Haha, I'm just teasing you. You're not my type anyways."

She winked trying to lighten the blow, but it still hurt; gah why did that bother me so much?!

* * *

**I'm open for suggestions.**

**Is there anything particular someone wants to see happen?**

**Let me know and I will see if I can work my magic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I rubbed the arm she slapped, staring silently down at my knees while trying my hardest not to look like I was sulking.

"What, don't tell me that bothers you?"

Okay, so apparently I was failing at hiding my emotions right now...

"No, it's just a lot of information to take in all at once."

"You look like you're about to pop," she pinched my side, making me yelp as I jumped from the sudden action.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Making sure you're not going to explode. Look, why don't I order a pizza and we'll play some video games," she reached for her bag, pausing when she had her cell in hand. Pulling back, she glanced to me from over her shoulder, making me quickly look away since I couldn't help but to notice how her shirt pulled up just enough to expose those cute back dimples she had at the small of her back.

"You _do_ eat pizza, and play video games, right?"

While grabbing a handful of my hair, I avoided the question, twisting the pink locks absent-mindedly while I stared at the wall.

"I can't have carbs, not during cheer season anyways. And I've never really had the time to sit and play video games, so no..."

When she went quiet, I looked back to see her making a face of disbelief, a brow quirking to my words like I had just spoke a new language.

"Yeah, I'm ordering a pizza and you are going to eat it and like it. All my friends play video games and eat pizza," she stated with an astonished tone, her fingers dialing the number as she leaned against her bed railing.

I didn't argue, though what _could_ I say?

Once the pizza was delivered, she slung the box between the two of us and plopped in the floor to fumble around with a game console and cords, tossing me a cordless controller once she had finished and had the system turned on.

"It's a fighting game, which isn't too hard, just push buttons and you'll pick it up in no time."

She remained on the floor, propped up on the bed side where I was seated indian style. Her hair nearly brushing against my knees from how close she was. I stared blankly at the controller, looking up when I heard the loading screen come on.

Once the game began, I started pushing random buttons, accidentally pausing the game two or three times which got a growl out of Marceline and a blush from me.

Man, who knew video games took so much coordination?

After five or six rounds, I started to get the hang of it, and actually won a match, which resulted in Marcy throwing her hands in the air to give me a high-five. I blinked from the sudden action, but gave her a high-five back before she stood to crawl on the bed.

"Wanna keep playing or eat?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope," she laughed and placed a slice of pizza in my hand, glaring me down until I took a bite.

She grinned triumphantly then, and started to munch on a slice of her own, propping an elbow off one knee as she repositioned herself on the bed.

"So, uh, where are you from or is it okay to ask that now?"

"The Nightosphere..."

I nearly choked on my pizza, pounding my chest when I looked up to see her watching me curiously. The Nightosphere is like, the hottest place to be, and I've never met someone from the city before.

"Wow, what made you move to The Candy Kingdom then? This town is like, so small compared to a city like the Nightosphere."

She looked away, seemingly deep in though, or perhaps searching for the right words?

"I moved here to live with my uncle, Simon."

And that's it, that's all she gave me. I figured it was best to change the subject since she seemed uncomfortable now.

"How long have you been... you know-"

"What, bi?"

I cleared my throat, nodding before taking another bite of my pizza.

"Eh, I can't recall how long really. Why are we back to this subject, are you curious or something?"

"I was just wondering what it was like to kiss a girl. Like, is it any different?"

It was her turn to choke on her pizza, those dark eyes growing wide as she jerked her head around to stare at me. Though, she quickly regained her composure and pushed back her bangs, watching me through the cracks of her fingers.

"You wanna find out?"

"N-No, I was just asking!"

She sighed, closing her eyes before mumbling a, "whoof," under her breath.

"Only way to find out is by experience."

I searched around her room for a quick subject change. I'm not even sure why I asked that in the first place! Spotting a bass guitar near her closet with pages that looked like she was writing lyrics, I took that as a perfect go to.

"You play the bass?"

Her eyes flicked over to the instrument, glancing back to me with a coy grin like she knew what I was doing. Could she tell I was desperate?

"Nice subject change."

Crap! She could definitely tell...

"Yeah, I play."

"That's so cool! You should play something."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She grumbled, but stood anyways; walking across the room to grab the bass before coming back to the bed. Positioning it on her lap, she took a pick from her bag and cleared her throat before strumming.

Tuning it as she watched her fingers intently to get the sound she was looking for before she began.

Then, her eyes closed, losing herself in the sound as she started to contentedly play. I watched her every move, every detail of her face; the way her brow pulled together in concentration, how her beauty shone bright as she played with such emotion.

I could literally sit here all night watching her play.

Those lips parted, humming softly under her breath as I forgot to breathe for a split second; my heart ending up in my throat as my body started to pull towards her without my acknowledgement. I was inches from her face when she opened her eyes, abruptly stopping her song when I jerked back.

What the hell was I doing?!

"Uh, Bubblegum, what was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I thought I seen a spider," pretends to take a look at her shoulder, "nope, no spidiez, just a fuzz-ball."

Kudos to me, I'm proud of that quick thinking. To be honest, I'm not even sure _what _I was doing...

She stared at me with the dullest expression I've ever seen, those gorgeous dark eyes burning holes into my very existence until finally she gave an idle shrug and tore her gaze from my face.

Man, why do those eyes have to be so mesmerizing?

"Right... well, mister spider fuzz-ball, er whatev'z, totes messed up my groove so," she set the bass down on the bed; lifting her arms above her head in a stretch.

A voice from outside the room made the both of us jump, her face nearly loosing all its color when a knock sounded and the door slowly crept open.

"Marcy, I'm home. Have you already ate or do I-"

The man paused when he seen me, blinking a few times behind his blue glasses before a kind smile found its way across his features. He seemed utterly happy, and just, jolly all the way around.

Heh, almost like a skinny santa.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Simon," she spoke through a laugh, rubbing the back of her head as she moved to grab the pizza box."I didn't hear your car pull in. We ordered pizza if that's all gewd?"

"It's fine, and sorry to frighten you girls. I see you've made a new friend, and on your first day at school too," his smile brightened and shown in his eyes when he glanced to me with a tilt of his head to bow in my direction.

"This is Bonnibel Bubblegum," Marceline added before I could speak. I smiled to him and bowed my head though not to be rude.

"It's nice to meet you."

"No no dear," he waved a dismissive hand, "the pleasure is all mine. Names Simon Petrikov, but you can call me Simon. I hate to rush off, but I do have some work I brought home that needs to get started. You girls have fun," he gave another smile then slowly shut the door behind him leaving us alone once more.

"Simon is an antiquarian, so he works late a lot. Sometimes he stays at the museum all night," taking another slice of pizza from the box she lounged back to munch happily.

"Glob, if he's home already it must be pretty late."

Late?! What!

Running over to grab my bag, I searched for my cell to check the time.

"Crap, it's already past midnight!"

"And your point," she asked in the type of tone you would use when you can't see what the big deal is.

"The POINT, is, I have to get up early! I told you I have cheer practice, and I have to get up around 8am to make sure I'm there in enough time before LSP throws a fit."

"Eh," she blinked looking lost. "LSP?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair to calm myself. Afterall, this isn't her fault, it's mine for losing track of time.

"Captain of the squad," I mumbled under a breath to answer her question, kneeling down beside my bag to grab my pajamas.

Shorts, okay check. Now where... did my shirt... go?

Holy glob I forgot my shirt!

"UGH!"

"What now," with my back to her, she sounded muffled.

Well, it could also be because she was laying on her stomach with her face in the bed when I turned around.

"I forgot the shirt I was going to sleep in."

Her head popped up slowly, bangs and hair a mess from her lazy encounter with the mattress before she literally rolled off the bed to stand. Hitting her closet, she rummaged through the clothing before tossing me a black shirt out of no where.

Startled, I jumped when the shirt hit my face, pulling it down to glare at her when she turned around to giggle at her perfect aiming.

"Haha, oops. I threw it over my shoulder, but man I'm a better shot than I thought. Wasn't even trying, oh yeah I'm awesome."

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath before heading to the bathroom to change.

Actually taking a look at the shirt she tossed me, it was a band shirt of some sorts. Hm, music must be really important to her.

That's kinda cute and totes adorable.

Oh my glob what am I thinking?! Get out of my head you thoughts... ugh...

Huffing, I quickly jerked on the top, slipped into my shorts then tucked in the shirt out of habit. Gathering my old clothes, I switched off the light then walked back to her room in a daze.

Man, what ever fabric softener they use to wash clothes in, smells absolutely amazing.

In her room, I knelt to pack my clothing, looking over my shoulder when I heard her speak.

"Oh no, I don't think so," she said in an annoyed tone, a brow quirking as she stared at me disbelieving.

"What?"

She stood from the bed, and started to walk towards me, motioning for me to move.

"Stand up..."

"Why," I stood anyways, absolutely lost to what was happening.

"You don't wear that shirt like that. What are you, at church?"

"Ack! You're being rude," my voice trailed off almost to a whisper at the end when she started to get closer, making me back step until my body was pressed against the door just to keep distance between us.

"Want to call off the bet then," her fingertips gently slipped into the elastic waistband of my shorts, sending a shiver all the way down my spine.

They were cold against my bare stomach, her hands balling into loose fists around the bottom of the shirt to slowly pull so it would no longer be tucked in.

I felt a sting of hurt, but why? From the thought of calling off the bet? Why when that would mean I would have won; or was it because I liked having a reason to be forced to stay here.

"N-No... I'll let that one slide but just this... um," I couldn't think to finish my sentence when she leaned in to listen. I must have spoken softer than I thought.

"Hm, what's that princess... speak up. You shouldn't mumble."

Slipping her arms around my hips, she pressed her palms on the door to keep me still, just staring at me with a raised brow.

She smirked when I swallowed hard, the most sinister and sexy half grin I've ever seen.

"I said I'll let it slide this time."

Her smirk grew almost to a degree that could make anyone swoon, eyes looking over my face which nearly made me blush for no reason at all.

"Well Bubblegum, aren't we being generous."

"It's the least I can do... you're letting me borrow a shirt after all."

From this close, I could smell the shampoo from her shower earlier, the bodyspray she uses becoming intoxicating as she continued to hold me hostage.

Not that I minded.

"Heh, you're so innocent. Startin' to grow on meh Bonbon," she pinched my cheek then pulled back to release me; crossing her arms as she strolled back to the bed.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"What, are you kidding? I have a queen size bed, it's not like the choice isn't obvious."

My body froze for a moment, weighing the options. Either sleep on the cold wooden floor, or risk it and sleep beside her in the warm bed.

If I chose the floor I probably won't sleep, then I would be a zombie tomorrow so for the sake of not hearing LSP run her lip, I'll bite my tongue and sleep in the bed.

"Alright then," I crawled in and nuzzled under the blankets near the wall, looking over to her when she stood to hit the lights.

In the dark, the bed swayed from her body when she crawled under the sheets then her voice against the darkness nearly made my heart stop.

"Don't worry, I don't bite... too much. Sleep well, princess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

With the sun blaring through the window, I woke to find Marceline laying on her side facing me, looking so peaceful and lets face it, absolutely stunning even when she's dreaming.

Stunning? Did I really just think that!?

I sat up as easily as I could, trying not to shake the bed so I wouldn't wake her, stifling a yawn before looking around the room. What time was it anyways? My cell was still in my bag, of course I could check the time with that but if I crawl over her it's going to definitely wake her up for sure.

Grumbling, I took another glance in the sleeping female's direction, watching how that steady breathing made her seem innocent. With those long black tresses scattered around her body perfectly framing her face, I caught myself from reaching over to brush back a few loose strands that were clinging against her pale cheek.

Slowly, those eyes opened to look up at me in a daze, remaining still as she nuzzled into her pillow even more. Her hand was pulled up close to her face as she purred, stretching before giving a teasing wink; still half asleep from the look of it.

"Mmf, g'morning babycakes...," rolls over and snuggled under the covers more, leaving me sitting absolutely lost to what just happened.

"Uhm, what?"

A few minutes went by and I was still waiting for a reply, when she remained silent I lightly shook her shoulder. When Marcy groaned and plopped on her back, she glared at me from behind her disheveled bangs, raising a brow.

"What?"

"What was all that about?"

"Huh?"

I smacked my forehead, shaking my head when it all registered; sleep talking.

"I need to start getting ready," I retorted while trying to awkwardly crawl across her body to get to the floor. Somehow a small part of me became extremely nervous doing this, not from the close contact, but because I couldn't help that I kept thinking about what happened last night.

To hide the blush, I quickly rushed across the room once I had my feet on the ground; dropping down to kneel beside my bag as I rummaged through the clothes.

"Ugh, it's too early for this," she mumbled while jerking the covers back over her head.

I stood and grabbed her hoodie from the door, tossing it at her body to get her attention.

"Well get up, you're my ride remember?"

When she groaned again, I laughed and walked to the bathroom to change, taking my phone with me so I could check to see if I had any messages.

Seeing that it was nearly 9am, I almost hit the floor. Oh no, I'm way beyond late for practice! LSP is going to throw a fit and just, gah, if I hurry I might be able to catch the end of the session. Glob, this is bad. This is really bad.

Rushing to get ready, I ran into her room skidding across the floor at my bag to chuck things inside before turning to her who was still being lazy and still very much under the blankets.

"Glib globbit Marceline! I'm late, hurry and get up!"

I threw the blanket off her body, finding her curled up in a little ball as she stared up to me smirking. What the beyork, she was enjoying this?!

"I'm being dead serious Marceline."

Her smirk faded before she finally moved to get up, walking to the closet, wiggling out of her shirt as she walked. Blushing, I turned away to let her finish dressing before I jumped moments later at the feeling of a hand being placed on my arm from behind. Looking over my shoulder, she laughed and pinched my side before strolling to the door.

"Thought you said you were in a hurry," after her words she disappeared around the corner leaving me there blushing like an idiot.

Grabbing my bag, I ran after her, darting down the steps and jumping in the passenger side of her car in one big rush. Slinging my stuff in the backseat, I turned to watch as she started pulling out of the driveway, just now catching my breath.

"I'll wash your shirt and give it back to you once it's clean," I said quietly, gaze dropping to my clasped hands that were resting idly on my lap.

"Eh, it's no biggie. Keep it if you want. It can be your souvenir from your first night at my place," her tone was teasing, making another blush creep along my cheeks.

That tone almost sounded like she was using that generosity to black mail me later...

Sensing this, I flicked my gaze back up to her face, blinking slowly and cautiously before adding, "why do I feel like that's a trap? What do you want in return?"

"Oh nothing in particular," she leaned back in her seat, resting an elbow out the window before tilting her head in my direction, letting those dark orbs savagely take in my body before casting their gaze back out of the windshield.

"Oh my glob no! I'm not going to sleep with you for some shirt!"

She busted out laughing, covering her mouth while casting a few glances in my direction before wiping tears from her eyes. Okay, it's not _that_ funny; seriously the thought of sleeping with me should not make someone laugh that hard.

I felt a bit hurt by this!

"It was a joke, jeez I never thought you would take the bait that easily. Bonbon, you're just too cute."

I didn't know what to say, I could only blink before emitting a low growl, crossing my arms and slouching against the seat without saying another word on the matter.

"Oh stop sulking, I said I was only teasing."

I shot her a threatening glare, then flicked my gaze back to the window. She's just, grr, I don't know but what the plum, seriously who picks about that sort of thing?

The rest of the ride was awkward, anger still radiating off my body before the breath was stolen right out of my lungs the instant a song Marcy knew came on. Marceline had started singing again, along with the radio to what ever that song is called, and once more that voice had me hypnotized.

Reaching forward, she turned the volume up so high I thought my eardrums would melt right out of my head; taking a few glances in my direction to see if I was watching her or not.

While head banging, she threw me a rock sign with her hand before giving a wink much the way she had earlier, but instead this time she done it while sticking her tongue out. I couldn't help but giggle, and as much as I hate to admit it, staying mad at her was harder than I thought.

Drumming thumbs on the steering wheel, she pulled into the school parking lot then shut the car off; song abruptly ending with it.

"You still mad at me?"

Shrugging, I stepped out of the vehicle with her following not long after. She leaned against the car, putting elbows and hands on the roof while staring me down with a quirked brow.

"Come on Princess, don't be like that," she mocked, wiggling her eyebrows before moving to follow me around the school.

Once we made it to the football field, it looked like practice was pretty much over. Everyone was sitting around listening to LSP, probably her going over another one of those hour-long lectures. Yeah, this will be interesting with me showing up in the middle of her talking.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Bubblegum," she spat out, eyes locked on me and ready to fire her wrath without mercy.

"I overslept alright?" I stopped beside my friend, Lady, her eyes looking up to me from the bleachers where she was lounging out before her attention was stolen by a raging LSP.

"Don't give me excuses, I only accept the best and if you can't bring your all for this squad then maybe we should start looking for a replacement." Stomping her foot, those long purple curls bounced against her shoulders as she palmed her hips with annoyance.

"Woah," Marceline said in a tone that was dripping with a, _you can't be serious_, attitude. "Look, it's my fault she's late, not that it should even matter. You really need to come down off your high horse and back the hell off her case. She made a mistake, she's only human."

I thought LSP would explode, I've never seen her face so flushed before. Either it was from anger or embarrassment, maybe both; all I know is she turned three different shades of red before a finger was pointed in my direction.

"You're going to let someone else fight your battles Bubblegum?! Are you spineless too while we're on this topic?"

"Spineless," I repeated through clenched teeth, taking a few steps closer to her with balled fists.

"Yes, spineless. Obviously you must be if you're-"

I didn't let her finish, my fist introduced itself to her face before she could even complete her sentence. And man did it feel amazing!

Shocked, and completely dazed she stumbled back a few paces; covering her cheek while a bunch of our teammate surrounded her asking if she was okay. With all the adrenaline rushing through my veins, the pain in my knuckles didn't hit me until just now making my entire hand throb.

Trying to shake it off, Marceline smacked my arm with a laugh, a cocky forearm resting arm off my shoulder.

"Haha, my Bonnie's a rebel! Who knew?"

LSP started spitting out cuss words left and right, muffled and inaudible though I was catching a few strung together. During her diarrhea of the mouth, Marcy took that chance to lean in so she could whisper against my ear.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before you rearrange her face." Taking my hand she took off running pulling me along with her.

Laughing, I let her tug me along, trying to keep up until we reached the car. There, Lady's voice was heard calling my name, making me turn to find her chasing us.

"Bubblegum! Are you okay," her voice was wispy and shaking, trying to catch her breath once she reached us finally.

"Yeah, I'm okay... but you had better get back before LSP jumps down your throat too. I'll text you tonight though alright," I gave her a warm, reassuring smile before she accepted that and nodded before darting back to the bleachers.

Slipping in the passenger seat, I found Marceline staring as Lady ran off, a smug grin on her face.

"Don't even think it," I spat out, rolling my eyes.

"What, she's cute. I've always had a thing for Koreans anyways," she retorted matter-of-factly, her gaze shifting back to my face.

"She's got a boyfriend already, sorry to burst your bubble."

Leaning further back in her chair, self-satisfied her brows rose as she spoke in an overconfident tone.

"Why Bonnibel, is that jealousy I detect?"

"Pft, ha!"

She leaned in closer, making me tilt away as she rested an arm off the back of my chair.

"It's not jealousy? Then explain why you always blush when I get near you."

"I do not," I narrowed my eyes, trying inwardly to stop blushing but she was right; the closer she got the deeper my flush became.

"Wanna know a secret," she whispered, using her index finger to lead me in. Following suit, I turned my head right as her lips neared my ear. Though, instead of telling me a secret, she kissed my cheek before quickly pulling back to look at my face.

"Ack! What was that for?!" My eyes felt like they were the shape of saucers, hand jerking up to touch my cheek where her lips were just moments ago. If my heart pounded any harder I thought it would seriously burst through my chest at any moment.

"I wanted to see if you could turn a brighter pink. Hm, I wonder if it's possible to die from blushing... wanna find out," she asked in a sinister tone, eyes filled with a seductive stare.

* * *

**Oh Mai GLOB Yuh Gaiz!**

**I'm totes excited. The body paint I ordered for my Marceline cosplay will be here sometime next week.**

**I can't wait! Once my Marceline photo shoot is done immediately I'm cutting the wig and doing Marshall Lee. **

**Fangirling so hard right now I just had to share lol**


End file.
